Undertale: A Series of Crossovers
by JTD3
Summary: We all know the story. A human falls down the hole and journeys through the land of monsters. However, what if it wasn't the human we know as Frisk? What if others had fallen down instead? How would their tales have been like? What if some of these people even went as far as genocide?
1. Chapter 1

**Undertale: A Series of Crossover One-Shots**

 **Chapter 1: The Itsy Bitsy Spider**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

" **?"**

 **Disclaimer: I hold no rights towards Undertale, or any of the following characters placed into Undertale. I mean, it would kind of suck if I only had ONE of these characters and not their franchises.**

… **.**

…. What… What happened?

Where… am I?

Am I dead?

No, I can't be dead. Not yet at least.

I can still feel my body. It hurts. It aches all over. A headache too? I feel something soft under me. So maybe I'm in a bed?

No. Whatever is under me isn't a bed. Actually, I think there's more than one thing under me. Multiple soft spots supporting me. Yet… they feel flimsy.

I try and open my eyes. I wince as a flow of light shines down on me.

I quickly turn, unable to face the light in my weakened state. My head bangs, telling me to close my eyes again and rest. To regain my lost energy and let my body heal.

Yet I can't just yet. I need to make sure of a few things before I could even attempt to go back to rest. And the first thing I need to do is check my state of wear.

There's a slight blur in my vision, so I guess my mask stayed on alright. Looking down to my hands, I sigh in relief as I see my gloves are still there. A little torn, but still there. I push myself to my knees, already feeling my body protest in agony. Yet I somehow manage to crane my neck down to see both where I am, and what my suit looks like.

Least to say, I'm confused as my eyes spot a wide circle of little yellow flowers under me. That must have been what I was laying on. I see a few that collapsed and bent in odd direction because of me and my weight. I'll remember to tell whoever planted them thanks and sorry.

My eyes then travel to my suit, and I'm glad to see that it was mostly okay. A few rips here and there, but nothing too big to worry about. Yet the scorch mark on my side bothers me a bit.

The red and blue skin tight suit follows me as I try and push myself yup. Yet even with my enhanced strength, I fall flat on my face.

I can't remember a time since I got my powers that I felt so… vulnerable. Sure, I got near death experiences all the time. But now? I'm in incredible pain and have no idea where I even am. Worst off, I don't know when someone will come by and see me. If I fell asleep now, then someone would defiantly come and see me like this. Then either two things would happen.

One, they get out their phone and take a video where they eventually take off my mask. Or two, they respect my privacy and try to patch me up as best they can. The latter was far less likely when I think back on my multiple experiences with the people of New York. Sure, they all like me. But I wouldn't place it above some street rat to try and make it big by selling my secret across the world.

With another breath of pain, I push myself up once more. Only to fall down once more. That's when I realize just how screwed I am. My body seems to agree with me, forcing me into a sleep like state.

I can't move anymore, so I guess I better get as must rest as I can and hope for the best. Maybe no one will find me? I mean, I shouldn't be asleep for more than a few hours at most right…

My eyelids force themselves to close. I try and fight back against the overwhelming sense of sleepiness. My eyes go from almost closed to just barely opened multiple times. Yet my struggle ends as my mind drifts away from reality. Going to the back of my head where the lands of what I assume dreams are.

And my eyes closed.

… **..…..**

" **Who are you?"** A strange voice asked from the darkness.

I turn in hopes of catching a glimpse at whatever's talking to me. Yet no matter where I look, nothing but darkness. I can hear noises all around me. Children laughter, the sounds of people running around me. It almost seemed like a cliché movie set up for a second.

My eyes squint as I try harder to find something in the everlasting darkness. My lenses narrowing with my eyes.

A sudden chill on the back of my neck sends my sixth sense into frenzy.

" **I said... Who… are you?"** The strangely feminine voice said from behind me.

I turn in a panic, ready to beat this person into the ground for-

My thoughts go dry at the sight before me.

My eyes widened in complete shock.

For standing not three feet away, is a young woman that sent chills down my back. A creepy smile on her face as she comes into the light. She looked to be around her late teens to early adulthood, and stood just a little shorter than me.

Her hair looks like a light brown, with maybe a bit of blond showing. She wears a light green sweater with a bright yellow line going across. Brown and slightly baggy pants and a pair of sneakers. Yet the two things that stood out most were her eyes and something in her hand.

Her eyes were a deep, crimson red with a curious look. Yet there was something else. Something I instantly recognized from my many past experiences. These were the eyes of a cold blooded killer.

My sixth sense immediately went haywire as I made the connection. I instinctively crouched to defend myself in case of attack. In her hands was a knife that seemed a bit too red for my liking.

The girl seemed amused, yet curious at the same time. Her eyes traveling across the darkness with that same look of amusement and curiosity. Then those blood thirsty eyes laid themselves on me. Her lips turning into a sinister smile that would put the Green Goblin to shame.

" **Oh, you're an interesting one, aren't ya?"** She took one step forward, I took one step back. There was no way I was going to let her get any closer. This seemed to amuse her even more as that smile somehow became wider.

" **You're a strong one. Fast, agile, smart, and above all, determined."** I narrow my eyes, not liking where this was going. I readied my body in case of attack. She took notice and let out a small chuckle.

" **No worries,"** She said with a dismissive wave of her hand. **"I won't attack you. In fact, I want to thank you."**

Please tell me I didn't help her already. I really don't wanna be held responsible for this girl and whatever she has planned. That would really put down my already low self esteem.

" **You helped wake me up from my long nap."** …. I hate life now.

She took yet another step towards me, I took another back. She then started to walk to me at a calm pace, causing me to try and hop back away from her. Key word being tries, as I felt something bump into my back. I look behind me, and I look on in surprise as all I see is nothing.

I hear her soft footsteps getting even closer. Her insane chuckles getting louder as she closes in on me. A can _feel_ her breath on me at this point!

A cold hand grabs my shoulder and forcefully turns me around. Where I stare at her, eye to eye. Or more accurately, lenses to demon possessed eyes. She then takes her hand and lightly puts it on my cheek. Her eyes seem to soften just a bit as she brings her face closer to mine. What looks like a surprisingly genuine smile graces her feature as she starts to stroke my cheek.

" **You know, I still don't know what my 'savior' looks like."** She smirks at my panicked state.

I try to push her away! I try to grab her hand and force it away from my mask! I even try to force my way through whatever was behind me! However, I find myself not responding to any of these go to reactions. My body stands still like a statue even though my mind screams for it to move.

Her hand then slips under the edge of the mask. Her fingers slowly go up, taking my mask with it as her smirk grows little by little. She passes my mouth, then brings it above my nose, and right when she's about to pass my brown eyes, she rips the rest of it off.

Revealing my full face to her. My young features, chocolate brown hair, and eyes that stared at her with rage. She only continued to smile, taunting me as she swings my mask in her hands.

" **Hmmmm…. Cute."** Is all she says with a real quick wink. If I wasn't so angry about my mask being forced off, then I'm sure I'd be a blushing mess.

She then places her finger on my chest, her smile fading with her glaring up at me. Her hair covers her face in a shadow, the only feature I could see were her deadly red eyes. Eyes that bore into what I could tell was my very soul.

" **I can see it."** She tells me in a low voice. **"I see that you like to play the hero."**

She grabs the collar of my costume, this time bringing my face down to hers. My face just inches away from her threatening glare.

" **You saved me from that awful nap. So I'll give you this warning,"** Her glare somehow intensifies as her grip around my collar tightens.

" **Don't go against me."** She says plain and simple.

" **For if you do, I will not be so merciful."** I would gulp in slight fear if I could move.

She lets go of my collar and straightens up her clothes, letting her glare fade back into that genuine smile she had before. The strange girl then grabs both my shoulders.

" **I know we'll cross paths again."** She says in a much calmer tone. **"It's unavoidable at this point."**

I tried to speak, but my voice caught up in my throat. That's when I remember, wherever I am, she is in complete control.

" **So please,"** her face softens as she grips my shoulders a bit harder. **"Choose the right side."**

" **Peter."**

Before I could even look at her in surprise, the girl pulls me down to her waiting face **.** She then locks lips with, giving me a passionate kiss.

My eyes widen at the sheer shock of it! I actually thought for a second that she was gonna kill me!

Just as fast as it happened, the girl broke off the kiss with a gentle shove. A smirk and what I assume as a small blush on her face. Yet I hardly care. My mind's still is racing a mile a minute from how sudden it was!

" **Bye bye Pete!"**

With that, my world goes black once more **.**

… **.**

My eyes open. I can feel my heart beating rapidly. It takes me a moment to fully remember what happened in my sleep.

"Did I just get kissed by a demonic dream demon?" I feel stupid SAYING that sentence. Mostly because the only other 'dream demon' I know of is Freddy Kruger. And the last thing I want to do is kiss the ugly mug.

I immediately shack my head to get that disturbing image out of my head. Only to have it replaced by the strange girl in my dream… or was it a nightmare? Sure felt like one from where I was. I can still feel how helpless I was. The only thing I could have done was run, and that proved completely useless.

I push myself to a sitting position. I'm glad that in my nap I managed to heal from my internal injuries. Sadly, I could still feel the aches and sores from earlier. Only a lot, lot, less painful.

I scan the area around me, wondering exactly where I was. And I can't say that I recognize wherever the heck this place was.

For one, it was really dark. Yet that proved to be no problem as my eyes adapted to the darkness a while ago. I could see four tall white pillars surrounding me, each going up about thirty to forty feet in height. The flowers I saw earlier were still there, showing an obvious impression of my form. And off to the side is some kind of giant purple door! Easily able to fit in someone of even the Hulks size. Above me, is what looks like an endless void of blackness? I can't even see if there is a ceiling up there.

I stare at the door in suspension. Not every day you find yourself in creepy room with only a single exit. And every time I found that Kraven was somehow involved… I hope this isn't another one of his 'hunts'. And with that, I lift myself up to my feet. My legs immediately try to buckle once more, but I stand my ground. They wobble for only a few second before I gain my balance.

I sigh, "There we go." I take a few more shaky steps towards the door.

I feel on edge as I slowly make my way to the huge gate way door. My Spider-Sense hasn't tingles yet, but after all this time I've learned to stray to the side of caution. I mean, just because the door isn't dangerous doesn't mean there isn't anything else dangerous on the OTHER side of the door.

My uneasiness flares as I find myself not being able to see through the darkness on the other side of the door. I slowly crouch into my Spider Stance, prepared for whatever the door has beyond it's-

Is that a flower? Is that a flower with a face!? What. The. HELL!?

I blink. I blink again. I blink so many more times that I can't count. Yet no matter how many times I blink, the face flower is STILL THERE. Worst off? It seems like the flower is watching me! I can see eyes staring at me! Following my movements! It even has a smiling face!

After a few seconds, the flower seems to bow to me in greeting. **"Howdy!"** Holy shit. **"I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"**

Whaaaaaaaaat? The flower talked. A small plant, possible a dandelion, talked to me. The sheer stupidity of this whole situation just… it just makes everything I've ever done in my life as a Superhero seems normal. And that includes Deadpool.

" **You're new around here, aren't ya?"** The… flower says in an awfully chipper tone. I find myself hating this situation.

I reply, "Yeah, I am." The flower looks me up and down, apparently studying me.

" **You're really strange kid."** It said with a chuckle. **"Never seen a human dress like THAT before."**

"Hey!" I shout, "Don't diss the threads!"

" **Aw, I'm sorry about that little remark kid."**

I give it a deadpan stare. "Sure you are."

The snide comment flies over the flowers' head as it continues to give me that slightly weird smile. It's way too friendly for me in this situation. Especially since that Nightmare still has me on edge.

The flowers' smile widens as he looks me directly into my eyes. I feel my Spider-Sense buzz in the back of head just by it staring at me. This only confirms to me that something's up. And I can already tell that I won't like it.

" **Say, since you're new and all,"** It starts with a smile, **"Why don't I show you exactly how things work around here?"**

Since I don't have many options, I nod my head. I mean, it's not like that flower is actually going to be able to anything, right? It is just a talking flow-

"WOAH!" I shout in surprise, jumping back as a sharp pain came from my chest! It only lasted a second; feeling like someone popped a dislocated shoulder into place. Oh boy, it wasn't a pleasant experience.

" **Huh, a red heart. Should've figured you were a determined individual."** It said in a 'matter of fact' tone. Yet its words were lost on me. I mean, what did he mean by a red heart?

That's when I just barley catch something glowing from the bottom of my eyes. They went down to look at what it was by instinct, and I nearly jumped back again from the shock!

Floating in front of my chest is a bright, glowing red heart. Hell, not even an actual heart. It's like one of those hearts you see on Valentine cards. Yet for some reason, I felt odd looking at it. Like it wasn't something I should even know about! Gave me the chills, while at the same time… filling me with an unknown emotion. I feel… determined, for lack of a better word.

" **You see that Human?"** It rhetorically asks, **"That's your very heart. Or more simply, you're SOUL."**

"I'm pretty sure humans are NOT supposed to have souls shaped like hearts." I remark, a little shaken.

" **Its magic kid, everyone can do. Humans to a lesser extent though."** Oh, so we're going with the cliché 'because it's MAGIC' excuse then?

"Seems legit…" The sarcasm is lost on the plant.

" **You see kid,"** It continues, **"Your SOUL starts off really weak. However, you can strengthen it by gaining lots of LV."**

"LV? As in a Video Game?"

" **Sort of, but a lot more complicated."**

"Okay then, explain old and wise house plant."

" **LV actually stands for something."** Flowey says that smile never leaving its face.

"It stands for level, right?"

" **Nu huh kiddo."** It says in the most condescending way possible and where's all this 'kid' stuff coming from? I'm in my late teens.

" **You see, LV in this world stands for, get this, LOVE!"**

…. Did Deadpool do this? Did he set up this whole thing just to prank me? Seems like something he'd do. Maybe got some help from Arcade just to mess with me even more.

" **Say, you want me to give you some?"** And now a flower just asked to give me love. Screw Deadpool.

With a sigh I say, "Fine."

Suddenly, five white balls of light appear from behind the flower. And with them, came my Spider-Sense roaring in the back of m skull. Telling me to avoid those at all cost. Not like I really needed it to…

" **You see human, these are what are known as little white 'friendliness pellets.'"** I notice how the flower shifts his eyes just a bit, gaining a more suspicious look for only a moment before his smiling face came back.

" **Grab as many as you can! Your SOUL won't strengthen itself!"**

Before I could protest, the 'friendliness pellets' all start to slowly float to me. I stare at them for a second before I began to duck and weave my way around them. Making sure my newly acquired… heart, stayed out of their way.

This seemed to annoy the flower. It gave me a blank stare with his smile a little deflated. Clearly, it was unhappy about my decision to NOT touch the 'pellets'.

" **You know kid,"** It starts with a monotone voice, **"You were supposed to CATCH the pellets."**

"Sorry Dandelion, but I just don't want white on my perfectly red and blue suit." I see its eye twitch at my comment.

" **Let's… just try that again."** More pellets shoot up from behind it. And without further warning, they come at me a little faster than the last ones.

With my sixth sense blaring, I once again proceed to dodge all the pellets. I didn't want to know what they would do to me or my new little heart.

The house plant doesn't seem very happy with me as its eyes drops and that smile becomes a little less friendly. I could quiet literally tell it's extremely annoyed. At least I know I'm doing my job right.

" **Okay kid, last chance."** Its tone seems less friendly before, bordering on pissed if I guess right. A lot more of those white pellet appear from nowhere, and without warning they rush me at even faster speeds. Luckily, my Spider-Sense catches this and allows me to just barley dodge them in time! One almost snagged my torso, but I quickly spun out of its way.

"Didn't I tell ya," My mouth fires before I can even register what's coming out, "I don't want white ruining my amazing suit!"

The flower is bemused by my witty humor. Actually sending me quiet the nasty glare. I just glare back, crouching down into my spider stance. If this thing wants to fight, then by hell I'm gonna give it a fight!

" **You know, don't ya?"** It lowers its head to the floor. Keeping his face hidden from view, which suddenly makes me very nervous.

"Know what?" I ask, not getting the joke.

" **Oh, don't pretend. You'd have no other reason to dodge my 'friendliness pellets' if you didn't know."** I notice that the voice got darker, much harder to hear. And I suddenly feel like I'm in a horror movie. Great.

"Look pal, I don't know what you're talking about." I try again, yet I don't think it bothered to listen.

" **T."** Its face shoots up to look at me! I flinch and take a step back in surprise at what it looks like!

Instead of its' normally smiling face, it's replaced with what I could only describe as the face of a demon. With pitch black eyes that seemed to be a never ending void of darkness. It's horrible smile that looked hooked and jagged. Especially for a flower.

" **You just played along to see me suffer!"** Suddenly, my Spider-Sense goes freaking haywire! Like everywhere around me is dangerous and that I should get the hell out of dodge! Yet no matter where I think to go, my Spider-Sense tells me it's a bad idea.

" **Hehehehe… Get ready kid."** Again, I prepare myself for the worst. And by Parker luck, the worst is exactly what happened.

Suddenly, from out of absolutely nowhere, those white pellets appeared around me in a wide dome. Nowhere was safe, as in every direction I looked to, there were only those stupid small pellets. Blocking my way from any hope of escape.

My lenses narrowed. My brilliant mind raced to find some way out of this situation. Some defense I could put up. I just realize how little spandex can protect against stuff. And I don't want ANY of those things near my new tiny heart.

It cackles evilly, **"Try dodging this!"** The bullets then slowly begin to hone in on my location.

I look on in fear. My mind works over time trying to think of some plan to get me out. Some way I could live through this mess. Yet I find no hole in the mass of white. Nothing to help shield me from harm. I was totally alone, and was about to die.

After everything I did in my life, dying to a flower? I can see it now!

'Here Lies Peter Parker.' 'Friend, Hero, death by small flower.'

I can practically hear my villains laugh their lungs out when they hear about this. Hell, Johnny and Logan just might join them. Maybe some other heroes if I'm being honest with myself.

I close my eyes, waiting for the pain that's soon to come. My life flashes before my eyes, memories of my younger years. Before my powers, before Spider-Man, before being a hero. Back when things were simpler. When Uncle Ben and Gwen were alive. I remember fishing in the local pond with my Uncle Ben. Hanging out with Gwen and Harry, just sitting down and talking. The three amigos just having a good time.

Then I remember getting my powers. The spider bite that changed my life for better and worse. How I used them selfishly. How I could have saved Uncle Ben. How I got careless over my secret identify. How that got Gwen killed. How my mistakes constantly came back to bite me in the ass.

I suddenly can't wait for those stupid pellets to hit me. To make sure I can't hurt anyone else with my mistakes.

"What a horrible creature. To torture such a young child like that." I hear from in front of me.

The voice was calm, almost motherly in how she said it. Or I assume it's a she. From how light her voice sounded, I am almost sure it's a she.

Shakily, I glance up from my crouched position. Only to look on in shock at the figure standing before me with a kind smile.

A goat woman. Not kidding, a literal woman with the face and fur of a goat. White fur, kind eyes that looked me over in both interest and worry. She wore a purple and white dress that went all the way down to her ankles. With purple being the main color and with a white design. I couldn't help but notice that she didn't wear any shoes. Exposing her fur covered feet, and oddly sharp toe nails.

None of that compared to how tall she is. She is at the least two feet taller than me! While I'm not exactly the tallest guy around, I wasn't a dwarf. She towered over me with her motherly stare, which I got to say, is kind of creepy coming from a random stranger. It made this whole situation even more suspicious than before.

"Uuhhhh… hi?" I say with a short wave.

"Hello young one." She replies.

"…"

"…"

"… So… how's the weather up there?" She looks down at me in amusement.

"Just fine young one. How's it down there?" She chuckles.

I'm a little thrown off from her reply. Not many times do I get to do some actual banter. And it's with a goat woman of all things?

"Ah, y-you know," I say with a slight stutter, "all sunshine and rainbows."

She chuckles again, this time placing a hand over her mouth to keep some laughter in. I laugh as well, yet more so for myself. Really trying to keep my sanity, or what little I have left, in check. I mean, I am talking to a goat woman that's looking at me like her long lost child.

After we're both done laughing, she straighten ups. Yet that same calming smile stays on her face the whole time. It has a very weird calming effect on me, like I'm talking to Aunt May.

She then starts to crouched eye level with me, placing one of her furred hands (?) on my shoulder. Soft and gentle like, as if she were trying to calm down a… child.

I'm now very creped out by this.

"My name is Toriel young one." The now named Torile says. "What is your name?"

"My name?" Do I tell her? I mean, I'm in costume and nothing around here has been particularly nice. On the other hand, she isn't setting off my Spider-Sense on any level and she did just save me from the evil house plant…

"If it isn't too much trouble…" Her tone takes a hesitant shift, wanting to be sure if I'm comfortable telling my name.

"…"

"… You don't have to tell me if-" I hold up a hand to interrupt her, not trying to be really rude about it.

"No, it's fine." I say.

I see her sigh with relief. I let out a breath of air I didn't even know I had. Appears we're both a little unease about this meeting.

"My name…" I hesitate… still haven't decided what to tell the goat woman.

"Please, take your time." I'm amassed at how patient she is. Again, like a mother to a child. Oddly, this makes me feel better than crept out.

"My name is…" I suddenly fill myself with determination.

"My name is Spider-Man!"

 **THE END.**

 **AN: Rant Warning. Read if you are a longer reader of mine. Ignore if you're not. Or go ahead and read it, you'll still understand what I'm saying.**

 **[RANT!]**

 **I know exactly what some of my longer readers are saying, "But JTD3! You have SOOOOOOO many other stories to update! Some of which you haven't updated in ALMOST A YEAR!"**

… **. Not apologizing, yet not abandoning guilt either. I mean, I'm kicking myself her people! You think having Writer's Block is easy?! I have so much I have to do, and so much I WANT to do! Yet I have NO IDEA WHERE TO GO!**

 **No matter how long I just sit in front of my laptop, and look it dead in the screen, my mind just WILL NOT come up with some way to go through that section! And I mean damn it all to hell!**

 **I WANT TO UPDATE GEKI: KEKKIE! I WANT TO UPDATE DRAGON BALL SUPER GT SOONER! I WANT TO GET THAT SECOND CHAPTER TO 'MEANING OF A HERO' OUT! BUT I FUCKING CAN'T! And I am seriously beating myself up about it. I have all these wonderful ideas! But I can't put them into paper…**

 **Normally, I would say that it's because I'm a lazy bastard. That I just didn't get any of it done because I was too busy doing something else I found fun. And beside the new Injustice Game, nothing has been keeping me away from my FanFiction but simply not having anything to put down! I tried to counteract this with One-Shots and taking breaks away from writing, yet it doesn't work.**

 **I will not give up on them. I will continue to work on them until I'm out of this funk I've found myself in. I will gain new inspiration and come up with different stories. Yet I will keep GEKI and DBSGT as my primary source of concern. These one shot and mini stories will distract from them, but will never take my full attention away.**

 **And I'm again sorry, yet I'm going to be doing One-Shots for a bit longer. Until I can finally get one of those stories back on track. Anyway, I'm done ranting at myself. Any further question, PM me and I will answer to the absolute best of my abilities. And remember, PM as in Private Message. I want to keep Reviews on this story strictly about this story.**

 **If you're a guest that wants to ask one yet can't because you're a guest, then just get an account. They're free accounts and they let you communicate more efficiently with authors and readers alike.**

 **[END RANT…]**

 **Anyway, on to the actual 'story'.**

 **First off, this will be episodic in execution. No chapter will have much effect on the ones to follow. This will not just be about Spider-Man. Actually; Peter Parker won't make another appearance in this.**

 **That's how this is gonna go down. Each chapter will show a different character coming into The Underground. Though to make the story less repetitive, I decided to skip around the Undertale story depending on when I want said character and what route I think they took.**

 **Characters will be from all sorts of media. Fiction/Non-Fiction. Comics/Manga. Anime/Cartoons. TV/YouTube. Really, it's whoever I want at the time. I could also do who the most suggested character type thing. Where if I get a request for a single character from enough different people, then I'll most likely do it.**

 **I also noticed a 'flaw' in my One-Shot writings. You see, when I write a one-shot, I write it like it's an actual story rather than what it is. I make big plans for plot points and stuff, yet those ideas will sadly never see the light of day because they will remain a One-Shot.**

 **Just look at two of my other One-Shots, 'A Hunter Becomes the Rider', 'The Avengers of Fiore', and 'The New Rider'. All of which are One-Shots, yet have potential to be full on stories. When One-Shots are made, they are supposed to be self contained stories that last only a chapter long. Mine are more like Prologues, where I set up a whole new story.**

 **I'm worried that those kinds of chapters get people pissed off, because they stay One-Shots. Where since I already set up the story and everything that I should have just gone all the way. So tell me, what do you think? I mean, it probably won't affect me much either way, but just so I can try and make these a better experience for you my dear readers.**

 **For the whole Chara sequence, that was just me letting my imagination run wild. And I can actually see Peter doing something like that. I mean, he has dated a shit ton of women in his long career of comics and shows and movies. So why not the person we all blame (evenifitwasuswhodidallofit) for the gut wrenching Genocide run? And yes, I did mess with the ages of Chara, and by extension Asriel. Sue me.**

 **For Toriel's short appearance, not much to explain there. Basic game stuff changed to better fit writing. Same thing with Flowey, as their game dialog mostly works when the main character is silent. Doesn't work as well when the person they're talking to talks back. Also, some of you may wonder why Peter didn't just web sling himself up or climb his way out. Well that's because I went the lazy route and had this story take place during a cloudy night, where hardly any light would be able to enter the hole. And the reason he was there in the first place will remain a mystery.**

 **And that's pretty much it. Yet I'm not done here yet, at the end of each chapter, I'll give away who the next character will be at the end of each chapter. I'll either do it by a character quote, name of their show, some idiotic riddle, or just flat out tell you. I'm lazy, and this chapter had been filled with so much filler already. So I'll just go ahead and tell you guys.**

… **.**

A lone figure walks into the golden room of the Judgment Hall. The shining gold of the floor and walls reflecting on his red helmet. He stood tall, taller than most men his age. With broad shoulders that only added to his intimidating stature. He wore a full black body armored suit, which was tough enough to take small gun fire and stab wounds, while being light enough to allow him to comfortably move. A red bat symbol was emblemized on his chest, dark crimson like his helmet. A brown combat jacket covered his body armor.

The man kept two pistols strapped to his sides with holsters, and a combat knife hidden in both his combat boots. He his multiple weapons in his jacket, a trick he learned from his old mentor. The helmet he wore was a dark red, covering all of his face from the outside world. With two eye holes that made his eyes look pure white.

He stepped forward, admiring the Judgment Hall in all its glory. That's when he realized he wasn't alone. Looking ahead, the man could clearly see the one person that defiantly shouldn't have been there. His eyes widened under his helmet, and he took a sharp breath of surprise.

"Sans?" He asked confusion evident in his voice.

The stubby Skeleton looked up at the man, a wide grin that was ever present showing itself to the man.

"hey ya buddy." The Skeleton said in the same calm voice as before.

"What are you doing here skeleton?" The man asked warily, his eyes darting to scan every inch of the undersized Skeleton.

"sorry to say kid, but it's time to be judged." The man didn't like the cryptic way Sans had said that. It wasn't like him at all.

"Again, what are you doing here?" The man demanded, his hands already inching towards his weapons. He hadn't needed them thus far, but for some reason Sans was giving him the feeling that something was about to go down.

"you did god down here kid." Sans said with his eyes growing a bit darker.

"….." He stood there, watching the skeleton with a baited breath.

"sorry kid. i really am. everyone likes you well enough, even if you are a pain in my backbone." He chuckled at his own pun, yet the laugh seemed hollow.

"i wish it could go any other way," Sans took a deep breath.

"sorry again, Jason."


	2. Chapter 2

**Undertale: A Series of Crossovers**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" **?"**

 **Disclaimer: I hold no rights towards Undertale, or any of the following characters placed into Undertale. I mean, it would kind of suck if I only had ONE of these characters and not their franchises.**

… **.**

A lone figure walks into the golden room of the Judgment Hall. The shining gold of the floor and walls reflecting on his red helmet. He stood tall, taller than most men his age. With broad shoulders that only added to his intimidating stature. He wore a full black body armored suit, which was tough enough to take small gun fire and stab wounds, while being light enough to allow him to comfortably move. A red bat symbol was emblemized on his chest, dark crimson like his helmet. A brown combat jacket covered his body armor.

The man kept two pistols strapped to his sides with holsters, and a combat knife hidden in both his combat boots. He his multiple weapons in his jacket, a trick he learned from his old mentor. The helmet he wore was a dark red, covering all of his face from the outside world. With two eye holes that made his eyes look pure white.

He stepped forward, admiring the Judgment Hall in all its glory. That's when he realized he wasn't alone. Looking ahead, the man could clearly see the one person that defiantly shouldn't have been there. His eyes widened under his helmet, and he took a sharp breath of surprise.

"Sans?" He asked confusion evident in his voice.

The stubby Skeleton looked up at the man, a wide grin that was ever present showing itself to the man.

"hey ya buddy." The Skeleton said in the same calm voice as before.

"What are you doing here skeleton?" The man asked warily, his eyes darting to scan every inch of the undersized Skeleton.

"sorry to say kid, but it's time to be judged." The man didn't like the cryptic way Sans had said that. It wasn't like him at all.

"Again, what are you doing here?" The man demanded, his hands already inching towards his weapons. He hadn't needed them thus far, but for some reason Sans was giving him the feeling that something was about to go down.

"you did well down here kid." Sans said with his eyes growing a bit darker.

"….." He stood there, watching the skeleton with a baited breath.

"i'm sorry kid. i really am. everyone likes you well enough, even if you are a pain in my backbone." He chuckled at his own pun, yet the laugh seemed hollow.

"i wish it could go any other way," Sans took a deep breath.

"sorry again, Jason." Sans right eye starts to flash as what looks like a blue flame begins to form around it.

"Sans, what are you talking about?" Jason's hands inched towards the pistols strapped to his thighs. Something about the way Sans spoke sent chills down the former Robin's spin.

The flame flickered before fading once again; San's face fell a little, yet kept that same smirk.

"you remember what LV and EXP are, right kid?" He asked.

Jason took a moment before answering, "Yeah, I remember."

"good, then I don't have to tell ya again."

"Get to the point Skeleton." Jason waited with impatience's. All he wanted was to get through the doors.

"you see kid, EXP is an acronym," Sans started to explain. "what it really means, is Execution Points."

Red Hood's eyes widened under his helm, clearly not knowing that was what his state meant.

"it's a way of knowing exactly how much pain you have delt out to others through killing." San's eye turned to a flame again, and Jason's soul popped out of his chest. The man hardly flinched, already use to the feeling.

Jason took a quick look at his soul, not seeing much of a difference aside from a slight shade variation as Sans held it. Normally, his soul was a bright baby blue. When Sans or Papyrus grabs it, it turns into a much darker blue.

"just by looking, I can tell you have a skelle-ton of EXP kid. Though none of it is from the monsters here, which means you must have been a killer in the world above."

Jason looks on in surprise as Sans deduced all of this. And by simply looking at his SOUL and STATS he never knew he had before. Truly, Sans was a master at deduction.

"all that EXP then went into your 'LV stats. And if you didn't know, LV stands for Love Of Violence. meaning just how willing you are to hurt someone."

"I guess mine is pretty high then." Jason narrowed his eyes.

"yeah… and here's the sucky thing about being here in the Judgment Hall," Sans took a small breath, "it doesn't discriminate between bad guys or good guys. If you have enough LV to deserve punishment, than that's exactly what you'll get."

"Sans, don't do this. Think of what'll happen to Pap if you die." Jason didn't miss the way San's eye sockets seem to go dark after he said that. He really didn't want to bring Pap into all of this, but desperate times, desperate measures and all that.

"kid," Sans spoke in a low tone. "it won't be me not going back home."

That same blue flame around his eye then roared to life with a snap of his fingers! His entire posture screamed danger to Jason. When a sudden army of bones sprouted out of nowhere behind the Skeleton, Jason's senses screamed at him to move! And move he did, right out of the way of a torrent of hard bones sent his way.

"What-"

 _WHAM!_

Jason mouth was wide open as he was suddenly hit in the back with what he now knew was one of the seemingly hundreds of bones. He was sent flying forward, where more of the skeleton's bones awaited him.

Yet Jason didn't get this far by being beaten to a pulp! With a quick turn, Jason fired off his Grappling Hook into the ceiling, stopping his momentum enough to skid on the ground. And before the bones could nail him where he stood, Jason activated the hooks retraction and flew off the ground.

The bones stuck themselves right where he once stood. The sheer speed and power of these bones made Jason question all he knew about them. Since if these things could brake what he assumed was brick, they were much tougher than any human bone.

Taking his eye off the bones, Jason quickly lashed out with a few hidden shuriken he kept on him. All four projectiles made headway to the unmoving Skeleton. What unnerved Jason was the unmoving part of that sentence.

He lazily looked up at the shuriken. With a small wave of the hand, they were sent flying right into the brick walls to his right. Yet another surprise Sans kept hidden from Jason and everyone else.

Jason unhooked his grappling hook, letting himself fall to the ground below. The moment he touched down Jason shot forward in a dive like motion, avoiding even more bones.

The man rolled to a stop, quickly taking out his combat knife as he then rushed the small Skeleton.

Said skeleton grabbed one of his Magic bones, parrying Jason's swipe easily with his own weapon. The two stood there in a small stalemate with one another.

"Sans, I haven't hurt anyone here in the Underground. Surely that must mean SOMETHING!" Sans was forced to take a step back as Jason pushed down on him harder than before.

"s-sorry chum. but it's my job to judge, and you failed." Sans pushed back just as hard, clearly not use to fighting hand to hand. A weakness Jason took advantage off by quickly sliding past the skeleton, causing Sans to lose his balance. To capitalize on this, Jason brought his foot up to kick his former friends face.

Just as his foot was a mere centimeter away, Sans suddenly shimmered out of reality! The next thing Jason knew, he was being batted away by a random bone as if he were an actual baseball.

Jason landed hard on the ground, rolling a little ways before coming to a stop on his back. His eyes were wide with shock and pain! He had the skeleton dead to rights! Yet apparently, the normally lazy man had a few tricks up his sleeve. Jason squinted his eyes and with a grunt of effort, had lifted himself up to a knee.

He could already tell that his back would have a nasty bruise sooner or later. That is, if he lived long enough for it to form.

Jason looked up from his position, spying Sans standing a few feet away with his hands still stuffed in his coat pockets. That annoying smirk still spread wide across his face as his eyes looked at Jason with sorrow. A sentiment Jason didn't share at this point.

"Teleportation?" Jason questioned, yet gained no visible response from Sans. "Heh makes sense when I consider all those 'short cuts' you use."

"…." Sans said nothing as he kept on staring at Jason.

"Since I'm a betting man, I guess you still have plenty of other tricks up your sleeve. Right Skeleton?" The silence was all Jason needed to confirm his theory.

Standing on his wobbly legs, Jason gave Sans one more hard stare. Making sure that the skeleton would know exactly what look he was giving despite the mask.

"You're still holding back on me, aren't ya?"

"….."

"Yeah, I thought so."

"… kid."

"Sans."

He took another big breath, "….. how many?"

"Sixty-eight." The former Robin said without any hesitation.

"what kind of people were they?"

"All horrible," the man stated. "There were drug dealers that delt to close to kids for my liking. Mob bosses and gangsters that went too far to be ignored. Villains that just plain out didn't deserve a second chance. People that willingly raped, mugged, killed…"

"did you even think to give them a second chance?" Sans said, a little hopeful that Jason was someone that believed in second chances.

"Sans, I always gave people second chances in my early days." The man muttered, memories of his time under Bruce as Robin coming to mind.

"in your later years?"

"….. I learned that not everyone deserves a second chance." The hopeful light in San's eyes dims at hearing this.

"so you don't believe in people changing their ways eh?"

"I believe that some people simply don't want to change." The former boy wonder said his voice slightly bitter.

"heh, don't i know it…" The skeleton couldn't help but think back too… those timelines.

"Sans, let me go through." Jason demanded. The skeleton could only sighed sadly. When it really came down to it, he couldn't kill the kid. He had done nothing wrong since he got here. Only defending himself and making any monsters that attack him submit. Sure, sometimes he got a little too brutal with getting them to surrender. All you have to do was ask Undyne and Mettaton about that.

Yet even for all of his brutal and otherwise rebellious behaviors, the kid had never killed anyone down here. As far as Sans knew, the kid didn't have any monster blood on his hands. Plenty of human blood though. Yet when told that all of them were so horrible and unwilling to change… was it really fair to judge the kid? He suppose the kid could be lying, yet after sharing a few moments with him it seemed unlikely that he would lie about that.

Like back then when they talked at the bar…

 *******FLASHBACK*******

"so what do you want kid?" Sans asked Jason as they both sat on the bar stools in Grilby's, the resident bar of Snowdin.

"I'll just take a burger with a can of beer if he has it." The young man said. His helmet making his voice sound more robotic than it normally was.

"sorry kid ain't any alcohol down here." Jason sighed in annoyance. He was looking forward to some beer when he had heard this place was a bar. Nuthin' like drinking your problems away until you need to confront them.

Jason then looked at the midget skeleton again, "Then how about some water?"

"Grilby is made of fire. can't exactly get you a glass since the water either hurts him or evaporates before he gives it to ya." Sans explained with his trademarked grin and lazy posture.

"So basically I can't get anything to drink. Fan-fucking-tastic," another sigh in annoyance, "I'll just have a burger then."

With their order made, the two then sat alone and waited for their food to arrive. Keeping each other entertained with a few of San's puns and Jason's banter. However, it wasn't long before Grilby came up to them with both plates of food in his fiery hands. Two burgers, one for both of them.

Jason looked on, mildly wondering how the man's fire wasn't setting the wood he touched on fire. However, considering everything else he's seen in the Underground, one more law of physics broken wasn't very surprising.

Jason looked down at Sans, seeing his companion looking at his burger a little more serious than he had ever seen him before. This immediately caught Jason's attention, as the skeleton had always looked lazy and uncaring since their first meeting.

"hey kid…"

"Yeah?"

"what do you plan to do down here."

Jason looked at the skeleton, slightly caught off-guard by the question. It was so out of nowhere that he didn't even get in a reply before Sans continued.

"i mean, what exactly do you think you're gonna do while down here." Sans said, a bit louder and with more clarity than before.

"Well, I had actually given that a bit of thought." Jason admitted, taking a bite out of his burger.

"and? what is your plan of action kid?"

"Hmph, simple. Get back to the surface." Sans continued looking at Jason, not at all surprised by the young man's goal.

"and how are you planning on getting their?"

"Following the path laid before me," Jason said while placing the last half of the burger on the plate. "I'll find this 'Asgore' sooner or later."

"And when I do, I'm going to get out of this place one way or another."

"so you don't plan to free all the monsters here in the Underground?" Sans saw Jason look down for only a second, before fully turning the make eye contact with Sans.

"No. I don't think I will."

Sans looked down cast at this. If the kid didn't go down that route, then that means his brother and all the other monsters wouldn't be able to go outside and see the sun. Or enjoy not being over populated in a dark, cramped area. Hope would be eventually lost.

"I got something better in mind."

That sentence sent a spark right through Sans. A spark of an emotion he had long since forgotten… hope.

The skeleton's eye sockets went wide as he stared at Jason, who had continued on his burger.

"better?" Sans wondered, giving Jason a look of question.

"Much better." He clarified.

And so the two sat in silence. Neither wanting nor needing to talk to the other anymore. Even with all the questions running through his mind, Sans didn't feel like he needed an answer. He felt like the kid's word was enough for now.

So they continued, sitting and eating their food. Sans pulling a full bottle of ketchup from his coat pocket.

"heh, cheers kid." And he went on to gulp down the ketchup.

"Are you drinking pure ketchup!?"

 *******DIFFERENT FLASHBACK*******

"how's it been kid?" Sans asked from across the table. Jason sitting on the other end with a small dish of fish in front of him. Sans himself had a regular plate of fries and a bottle of ketchup.

With a snap, Jason undid the lid to his recently acquired beer. The young man couldn't help himself but take a long drink of the alcohol. The sweet sense of liquor running down his throat.

"Ahhhhh," he sat the mug down on the table with a relaxed sigh. "It's been way to long since I'd had a beer."

"And to answer your question, not too shabby." He gave the skeleton a small smile.

"I mean, Undyne trying to kill me was a bit of a bump. And there's some weird robot designed to humans running around." Jason grimaced remembering those particular fights. Undyne packed a punch and would stay down no matter what he had hit her with. Mettaton was just an annoyance all around.

"huh, don't remember there being any bots 'round here." Sans said with a curious gaze.

"Alphys apparently made him to capture humans," Jason started, "yet he apparently went off the rails when she decided to NOT kill me."

"sounds interestin'."

"Yeah."

"so," Sans started with a grin, "you been making friends with every one down here?"

"I wouldn't say friends." Jason took another drink of his beer.

"then what would you call 'em?"

"Simply people I happen to know."

The skeleton nodded his head in acceptation of that, taking a few bites out of his food. His ketchup bottle just off to the side so he could get a few sips from it as well.

"kid…"

"Hmm?"

"a while ago, i use to go to the door that lead into the ruins every day." Sans said, looking Jason in the eyes.

"i went there because it was a thing i just always did. you see, i went there because i met someone." He explained.

"i just started to say knock knock jokes to the door because i was bored. one day, they answered back."

"'knock knock,'" i said to the door. 'Who's there?' it answered back."

"needless to say, i made a friend that day. one that shared my love for bone breaking' puns."

"Where are you going with this Sans?" Jason asked, a little impatient. Not to be rude, but he was only here for the drink.

"one day not too long ago, a few hour before you showed up in the Underground actually, my new buddy came feeling pretty sad." The skeleton said, his voice going a bit deeper.

"i knew she was feeling very emotional that day. so like a friend, i asked what was wrong. And she didn't tell me. but do you wanna know what she did say?"

"What did she say?" He already had a good idea of who this mysterious woman was, since she was the only monster he knew of that would have been in the ruins at that time.

"she made me promise something."

"Promise?"

"yeah, made me promise that if a human ever walked through that gate again, that i would protect it." Jason's eyes widened underneath his helmet.

"i didn't want to at first. Yet she pleaded with me. how could I say no to a woman that was clearly desperate? So I agreed."

"She made you promise to protect me?" Then where was he at when Mettaton tried to blow his ass up? Or when Undyne almost impaled him?

"hey, i say I did a pretty good job. i mean, you're here ain't ya?"

"So is there a point to this story bone head?"

"… if she hadn't made me make that promise, then buddy…" Suddenly, Jason felt a tremendous amount of killer intent. His spin shivered and goose bumps traveled up his arms. He began to stare at Sans, only to freeze in place as Sans stared right back.

With cold, eyeless eyes. Eyes that were so hollow, yet held such emotion that Jason couldn't even speak.

" **you'd be dead."** Jason could feel his breath leave his body at this. For some reason, he felt as if the skeleton would have made good on his words if given the chance.

A few second past, and the two did nothing but stare at each other.

Yet just as Sans was about to back off, Jason did something totally unexpected.

He glared back at San's hollow eye sockets.

He glared hard.

"You wanna spout death threats buddy? Well go ahead. I'm not afraid of dying anymore." Jason stood up, his chair skidding away as he glared down into San's still hollowed eyes.

"I've seen the worst of people over and over again. And compared to that, the worst of you so-called-monsters ain't shit." He seethed.

"So go ahead, say you'll kill me. But know one thing. Just one. I won't go down alone."

And with that, Jason grabbed his beer mug and started to walk out of the bar. Sans not looking as he made his way out.

And with a small laugh, the skeleton had one last thing to say.

"interesting kid."

 *******FLASHBACK END*******

Jason now stood up, waiting for Sans to let him walk through. He had waited long enough for this. The former Robin had traveled too far and did too much to let anyone stop him there. He was too close to his goal. And no one was getting in his way.

*Sigh* "kid, just answer me this last question."

Jason looked at Sans with a glare of annoyance, but he nodded anyway.

"…. what will you do when you meet the king?" Sans asked.

"….."

Jason stared at the floor, a strange mixture of feeling rising in him as he thought about what he would try and do when reaching the King.

On one hand, everyone here calls him a great ruler that promised to lead them to freedom from the barrier. Practically everyone had said he was as gentle as one could possibly be. As if Superman had decided to become a complete pacifist. Very powerful, but wouldn't hurt even the smallest and most annoying of insects.

On the other hand, Jason hadn't forgot what Toriel had told him when he first tried to leave for the Underground. That 6 children had fallen into the Underground long before he did. And that all six of those children were murdered for their souls by Asgore himself. 6 kids that could have lived on as innocent bystanders. They could have done anything with their lives. They all could have had families, loved ones that now morn their losses without even knowing what happened to them.

So many opportunities, yet all taken away when Asgore decided to kill them in his useless war. A war he would never win. For even with the power of seven souls, he would never be able to take on Earth's Heroes and armies. Somehow, Jason knew that the King also knew this to be true.

So the slaughter of children was unforgivable to Jason. Something he could not, and will not overlook. He isn't Bruce after all…

"I'm sorry Sans but he decides to fight, then I won't show him any kind of mercy." He stated, no hesitation in his voice.

Sans for his part didn't look the least bit surprised. Instead, he looked up at Jason one last time with a small, sad grin.

"if that's what you think's best kiddo." He said casually.

Jason didn't say anything in return. Instead, he stared to walk towards the entrance to Asgore's chambers. Where he will finally end this long journey of his.

The skeleton did nothing to stop Jason in his tracks. He instead decided to take a short-cut away from the Hall of Judgment. Away from the on-coming fight that would end in someone dying. Weather it would be Jason or Asgore, he didn't know. It wouldn't be any of his problem anyway.

Jason looked back behind him, not surprised to see Sans gone. With one final look at the beautiful hall, Jason walked right into the entrance to where Asgore should be.

And he wasn't going to be nice when meeting the Monster King.

 **THE END.**

 **The second chapter to my series of One-Shots. And I have to say, these are pretty fun to write out. It lets me use characters I don't normally write, in a ton of different scenarios spread all over Undertale's story. And I really loved that I got to use Jason, one of my favorite fictional characters, in this chapter.**

 **Now, I have the need to update readers of some of my other stories about them.**

 **For one, DBGTS's next chapter is actually coming along great. However, it won't be for a while as I had to completely cut out a scene and am now having to redo it differently. Why, I'll explain in its authors note.**

 **For Team GEKI: Kekkie, well I have made very little progress on it. Not saying I haven't done anything, just that it isn't much. I will say however, that most of the Team conflicts will be resolved. I can't really tell if it'll be as good as I want it to be, but I'll try to improve it if it isn't.**

 **For 'The True Meaning of Being a Hero' second chapter, well it's actually coming along fairly nicely since I have been watching more My Hero Academia, The Batman, and Spectacular Spider-Man lately. Since those were the main inspiration to the crossover fic. I won't say how long it'll take, but I can say it'll be around the start of School.**

 **Right now, I just wanna thank the guy that gave me great advice on how I could up both the quality and rate at which I make these Fanfics. He or she suggested that I get a somewhat partner to help me out when I need it. While he said it depends, I have also decided to have an actual friend of mine IRL to help me with this stuff. He's better than me at grammar, but when it comes to actually making a flowing story and plot, that's where I shine. You will most likely notice some differences in our writing, but that's to be expected since we both take very different routes when doing it.**

 **And also, while he may do a lot, it most likely won't be as much as me. Seeing as he has more at home responsibilities than I, and that I have been doing this a lot longer than him. So he will be a small part most of the time, until he gets a grip on this Fanfiction thing. He will even have some of his own stories at some point, maybe. Might just write them and put them on my profile.**

 **Last thing before I preview the next chapter, my friend will also take some time before he does any work on chapters. So that means that for a while, I will still be the sole writer of the FanFictions.**

 **Now that I'm done with that, ON TO THE NEXT CHALLENGER! Inspired by the new movie that will be coming out in around a year.**

… **..Preview…..**

"Shawn…"

"I know buddy."

"Shawn."

"I know."

"Shawn!"

"I know!"

"SHAWN!"

"I KNOW GUS!"

"THERE'S A SKELETON WALKING AND TALKING RIGHT THERE SHAWN!"

"DAMMIT GUS I KNOW!

"Then why are we still here!?"

"I don't know, WHY ARE WE HERE GUS!?"

"You're the one that made me come here!" Screamed/whispered a grown man. The man was dark skinned, with a bald head and a pair of sunglasses that he refused to leave behind. He wore a faded red striped button up shirt, with a pair of light brown kakis, and dark brown work shoes. His shirt was tucked in his pants with a belt holding them up.

"Okay! Let's just calm down and attend the situation." Spoke a man that was light skinned, with a green buttoned up shirt that hung loosely from his torso. His hair is gelled upward, giving it a stylized and spiked look. He has dark blue jeans that were also held up by a belt yet still seemed rather loose. He wears a pair of sneakers with white socks showing.

"You mean assess, assess the situation Shawn." Gus corrected, giving his friend a small glare.

"I've heard it both ways."

"No you haven't Shawn."

"I do believe I have."

"No, you haven't." Gus insisted. Clearly annoyed with his friend.

"Whatever," Shawn said, "we still have tall and skinless over there to worry about."

"Yeah, how are we gonna do this Mr. Psychic."

Instead of answering, Shawn began to look closely at the tall skeleton that stood around 15-20 feet away from him and Gus.

The Skeleton in question stood tall, taller than both Shawn and Gus, just a little bit taller than Agent Lasiter if Shawn remembered right. Which he did. Shawn also noticed the Skeleton's state of wear.

It seemed that the torso wasn't his ribs, but rather a white fabric that was stitched together with some kind of red symbol on the right. White and yellow short sleeves. He apparently also has blue underwear that he wears for no reason since he _is_ a skeleton. A pair a shin high mud boots that seemed to clean to be work boots.

Yet the most catching trait, besides being a skeleton, was a bright red scarf that was wrapped around his neck. Seeing these detail, Shawn decided to look further into them.

The outfit, while cool looking, seemed to have been made in a rush. As seen with a few loose stitching and some string peeking out here and there. That combined with the boots and underwear… a costume? But why would a skeleton need a costume? Well, Toriel did say these monsters down here were normally nice and civilized. So did that mean they had the capacity to host costume parities or even have holidays? Perhaps some similar to them if those books in Toriel's home were anything to go by.

Yet that scarf… it looked to be finely made. Without even touching it, Shawn could tell it was smooth and silky. Defiantly took longer to make that scarf than it did to make the costume. Yet if it wasn't a part of the costume, why wear it? He didn't need to keep warm since he doesn't have any skin or organs. So if it wasn't out of necessity, then perhaps it was out of sentimentality? Maybe that scarf was worth much more to the Skeleton than the rest of his costume.

Though Shawn will say, the scarf complimented the Skeleton's attire very well.

"-awn!"

"Huh?"

"Shawn!" Gus shouted/whispered in Shawn's ear.

"What is it buddy?"

"We have to leave NOW!"

Shawn looked at his panicked friend, "Why now?"

"Because the skeleton is coming closer Shawn!"

"What!?"

Looking back at the Skeleton, Shawn almost yelled in surprise. Somehow, it managed to make half the distance between them without him actually noticing it was moving! He was too busy trying to make sense of the way it looked that he wasn't paying attention! And now it looked like it was coming right for them!

"Gus! Go! Go! Further into the woods!"

"We don't know what's in there Shawn."

"There is a literal Skeleton after us now, and you're worried about something in the woods!?" He asked his friend, gaping at his choice of excuses.

"If there's a skeleton _outside_ of the big scary forest, what's _in_ the big scary forest?"

"….."

"….."

"Good point, but we have to go or he'll catch us! And if he does, than who knows what-"

"HELLO? WHO'S IN THERE?" Came a voice from behind them. Just outside of the bushes.

Slowly, Shawn and Gus turned around to look at what was behind them.

Seeing the tall Skeleton standing right there outside of the bushes left only one thing for Shawn and Gus to do.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Scream like little girls.

 **UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **Now from the get go, I knew that a Psych crossover would be a must in this. And with the news of there being a new movie coming out next year, I just got so pumped to write SOMETHING about it. And when I realized I had this story, I knew what I had to do.**

 **Also, if you don't know what Psych is…**

 **1, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG ITH YOU!?**

 **2, Watch the whole series. Seriously, do it. It was a fantastic show. I wish there were more Fanfics about it.**

 **3, No really, at least check it out on YouTube or something.**

 **And that concludes the chapter. Please, leave a review. They really motivate me to get shit done, and some even help me to improve my writing.**

 **JTD3, SIGNING OUT!**


	3. Sad Updates

**Hey guys, it's JTD3, here with a... sad update. One that I'm posting to all of my currently popular stories, so don't bother reading them if you happened to read this one. But yeah, I should really just get to the point and everything, shouldn't I?**

 **Well, I'm done with Fanfiction. Maybe not for good, but as of now, you shouldn't expect me to suddenly post a chapter to any of my stories any time soon. I figured that it had been more than long enough since I did anything and that I should tell you guys that have been following me and have interacted with me for such a long time. I'm not exactly friends with any of you, but we've interacted enough to where I would consider you few to be good people.**

 **So... yeah. I'm leaving fanfiction. Not like I've been here for the past few years. But, I do wanna say this, I don't want to exactly leave the community. In fact, I actually wanna tie the community together just a bit more than it currently is. As in, have those here be able to regularly interact with each other in a nice environment. To create more friendships, to share ideas, help writers that are struggling, and maybe even get some group projects set up.**

 **Now, here on this website, that's very unlikely to happen due to some limitations it has. However, there is a certain app that can be downloaded on both phone and PC that can be used for everyone to get together. It's called Discord.**

 **I'm sure some of you are, at the very least, familiar with it. Others, maybe not so much. But it's a group chat app that is very easy to use and is probably the best of it's kind. So, if you wanna get together with some peeps with similar interest to you and be able to talk almost instantly then I recommend registering an account and joining the server I created for us.**

 **/FPzGkqP**

 **I'll be happy to see you, lads, there. But until then, this is bye-bye from your old pal, JTD3. Peace dudes.**


End file.
